


Pirates of Wild Space: Curse of the Black Pearl

by YeetYeeters0n217



Series: Pirates of Wild Space [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeetYeeters0n217/pseuds/YeetYeeters0n217
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow arrives at Port Royal Station in Wild Space without a ship or crew. His timing is inopportune, however, because later that evening the station is besieged by a pirate vessel. The pirates kidnap the governor's daughter, Elizabeth, who's in possession of a valuable coin that is linked to a curse that has transformed the pirates into the undead. A gallant Imperial in love with Elizabeth allies with Sparrow in pursuit of the pirates.This story is a crossover between Pirates of the Caribbean and Star Wars. It takes place during the time of the Galactic Empire. Certain things will be changed to match the Star Wars universe. I don't own Star Wars or Pirates of the Caribbean; both belong to Disney. Enjoy!
Relationships: Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner, James Norrington/Elizabeth Swann
Series: Pirates of Wild Space [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794604





	1. Prologue

**20 BBY**   
  
The nebula sat in the depths of Wild Space. It was uncharted, and largely unexplored. It’s bright colors of gas and stardust impossible to see through. It held much beauty, but also great danger. The electrical storms of the nebula made it near impossible to navigate. But that did not stop the Republic warship  _ Dauntless _ . A  _ Venator _ -class Star Destroyer, with sixty laser cannons, ten turbolasers, and a crew of battle-hardened Clone Troopers. It was well-known as a formidable vessel, one that the Republic heavily relied on during the Clone Wars.

Upon the bridge of the  _ Dauntless _ stood a girl eleven years of age. Elizabeth Swann, daughter of Republic Senator Weatherby Swann. She quietly sings a tune she’d picked up at the last port the vessel had been docked at. “Yo, ho, yo, ho, a pirate's life for me. Yo, ho, yo, ho, it's a pirate's life for me… drink up me hearties, yo, ho…” A Clone Trooper, his armor showing that he’s a Commander, grabs her shoulder, startling her. “Quiet, miss. Cursed pirates haunt this nebula. You might bring them down on us.” Elizabeth stares at the Clone Commander in shock. Then another male voice says, “Commander Gibbs.”

Lieutenant James Norrington, his uniform that of the Republic Navy, glares at the Clone Commander. Beside him stands Senator Weatherby Swann, who wears an outfit of expensive clothing, showing his wealth and stature. Norrington continues, saying, “That will do.” The Commander stands at attention, giving a salute. “Sorry, sir. It’s just that she was singing about pirates. Bad luck in this area of space, to sing about pirates, especially with this damned nebula blinding the sensors, mark my words.”   
  
“So marked.”, Norrington says. “On your way.” Commander Gibbs salutes again, and walks off away from the bridge’s viewport, returning to his brothers-in-arms at the rear of the bridge. Elizabeth speaks up, saying, “I think it would be rather exciting to meet a pirate.” Norrington smirks, his expression one of amusement at her naivety. “Think again, Miss Swann. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any person who flies under a pirate emblem, or wears a pirate brand, gets what he deserves: a short drop and a sudden stop.”   
  
Elizabeth’s face shows an expression of confusion, not knowing what ‘a short drop and a sudden stop’ means. Commander Gibbs, who’s been listening to the conversation, mimes a man being hanged. While certainly not a form of execution usually used by the Republic, systems this far in the Outer Rim and in Wild Space  _ do _ use it to punish pirates. Senator Swann smiles at Norrington, though his eyes show a glint of warning. “Lieutenant Norrington… I appreciate your fervor, but I am concerned about the effect this subject will have on my daughter.” Norrington nods, saying, “My apologies, Senator.”   
  
“Actually, I find it all fascinating.”, Elizabeth says. Senator Swann smiles at his daughter, saying, “And that’s what concerns me. Elizabeth, we will be arriving at Port Royal Station soon, and beginning our new lives. Wouldn’t it be wonderful if we comport ourselves as befits our class and station?” Elizabeth turns back to the viewport, saying, “Yes, Father.” To herself, however, she says, “I still think it would be exciting to meet a pirate…”

As she stares into the expanse of the nebula, she suddenly spots a glint in the distance. An escape pod! “Look! There’s an escape pod, out there! In the nebula!” Norrington and Senator Swan look out the viewport, and Norrington cries out, “Activate the tractor beams! Bring that pod to the hangar bay!” The  _ Dauntless _ brings the pod into the hangar bay, and within minutes, a group of troopers and medics arrive on the bridge, carrying with them a boy. Norrington and Senator Swann hurry over to the boy, and Elizabeth comes over for a closer look. “He’s still breathing.”, Norrington says. Swann looks at Norrington, and says in a hushed voice, “Where did he come from?” Norrington is about to respond when Commander Gibbs is heard from near the viewport. “By the Force…”

Everyone hurries over to him, and looks out into the Nebula. Now visible is the wreckage of another  _ Venator _ -class Star Destroyer, drifting slowly through space. The vessel is in ruins, and hundreds of bodies float near the ship’s ruins. The  _ Dauntless _ slowly moves through the wreckage, and everyone on the bridge speaks in hushed tones. “What happened here?”, Senator Swann asks. Norrington’s expression is stony as he says, “An explosion from the reactor. This was a military vessel, look, you can see it was heavily armed.” Commander Gibbs slowly shakes his head, saying, “A lot of good it did them…” Looking around, he says, “Everyone’s thinking it, I’ll just say it. It was pirates!”   
  
Senator Swann gives the Commander a look. “There is no proof of that. It could have been an accident, after all, this is an unexplored nebula. Lieutenant, these men were my protection. If there is even the slightest chance that one of those poor devils is still alive, we cannot abandon them!” Norrington nods. “Of course not, Senator.” He looks around the bridge. “Someone fetch the Captain. Ready the ship, prepare the hangar and medical bay. Warm up the guns, too. Hope for the best, prepare for the worst.”, the lieutenant says to Swann. The Senator pulls Elizabeth to the side. “Elizabeth, take the boy to the medical bay. He’s in your charge now. You’ll watch over him?” Elizabeth nods gravely, and Swann turns back to the viewport.

The medical officers take the boy to the rear of the bridge, and press the button for the turbolift. As they wait for the lift, Elizabeth studies the boy, brushing his hair out of his face. Suddenly, he awakens, grabbing her wrist. Elizabeth is startled, but their eyes lock. She takes his hand in hers. “My name is Elizabeth Swann.”, she says. The boy responds with, “Will Turner.” Elizabeth smiles, and says, “I’m watching over you Will.” 

In moments, the boy falls back into unconsciousness. The movement has opened the collar of his shirt; Elizabeth sees he wears a chain around his neck. She tugs it free, revealing a gold medallion. One side is blank, but the other side shows a vaguely recognizable design, with an ancient symbol upon it. But to Elizabeth, it means only one thing:   
  
“You’re a pirate.”

Elizabeth glances around the bridge, watching the crew move about. She sees Norrington giving orders, then he walks towards her. She glances back at Will, and comes to a quick decision. She hides the medallion in her coat, moments before Norrington reaches them. “Has he spoken?”, he asks. Elizabeth nods. “His name is Will Turner - that’s all I found out.” Norrington nods, saying, “Very good.” Norrington hurries off, and Elizabeth heads back to the viewport of the bridge.

  
She pulls out the gold medallion, examining it carefully. Then a glint catches her eye. Looking up, Elizabeth can see a ship in the distance. It’s large, yet hard to see. A triangular vessel, one a bit smaller than a  _ Venator _ -class Star Destroyer, and with a slightly different design. It is painted black, has red lights at every crevasse. Elizabeth stares, too frightened to move, or to cry out. The ship is obscured by the nebula as it passes, but she spots an emblem on the side of the ship - a circle with three prongs on either side. The same symbol that is upon the medallion. The ship begins to disappear into the nebula, but the symbol on the side of the ship seems to glow red. Elizabeth closes her eyes tight, terrified...


	2. Chapter One

**12 BBY**

Elizabeth’s eyes snap open, wide with fear.

Eight years have passed since that fateful day on the  _ Dauntless _ . Elizabeth is no longer an eleven year old girl, looking through a viewport. She is now twenty years old, and she lies in bed, her room dark. She remains motionless, not sure if she has just experienced a nightmare, or a jumbled childhood memory. She slowly looks out of the corner of her eye without moving, not sure if, perhaps, someone is in the room with her, looming over her.

Elizabeth turns, and finds that she is alone. She sits up, and turns up the light on a lamp beside her bed. She carries the lamp across the room to a dressing table, and sits down. She pulls out one of the small drawers, reaching to the bottom of it. It has a false bottom, and within the hidden compartment is the gold medallion. She’s kept it after all this time, ever since the voyage on the  _ Dauntless _ . She holds it up, letting it gleam in the light of her lamp. She absentmindedly closes the drawer, gazing at the trinket. It hasn’t lost any of its luster - or its menace...

There’s a loud knocking on her door, and Elizabeth jumps up, startled, accidentally knocking over her chair. Her father’s voice comes through the door. “Elizabeth? Is everything all right? Are you decent?” Elizabeth hurriedly puts on the medallion, then a dressing gown, saying, “Yes! Yes, I’m fine!” Weatherby Swann enters the room, carrying a large box. The Imperial Governor is followed by a uniformed maid, Estrella.

“Still in bed at this hour? It’s a beautiful day!”, Swann says. Estrella pulls back the curtains in the room, allowing sunlight to pour in. Outside is Port Royal, a city sharing the name of the planet it’s on, and the name of the station that orbits the planet. The city is a combination of modern buildings and old-fashioned buildings, a testament to Imperial influence on outlying systems of the galaxy. In the distance stands Fort Charles, which overlooks the natural harbor of Port Royal. Among its stone parapets are several laser cannons, and even a few anti-aircraft cannons.

“I have a gift for you.”, Governor Swann says. He opens the box he’s carrying, revealing a gorgeous velvet dress. Elizabeth lets out an admiring gasp upon laying eyes on it. “It’s… beautiful! May I inquire as to the occasion?” Governor Swann smiles at his daughter, saying, “Is an occasion necessary for a father to dote upon his daughter with gifts?” Elizabeth happily takes the dress, and goes into a screened-off dressing area, Estrella following behind her with the box.

“Although…”, Swann says slowly, “I did think you could wear it to the ceremony today.” From the dressing area, Elizabeth asks, “Ceremony? What ceremony?” Swann responds with, “Captain Norrington’s promotion ceremony.” Elizabeth peeks out from behind the screen, her eyes narrowed. “I knew it.”, she says.   
  
Governor Swann smiles faintly, and says, “Or, rather, Commodore Norrington… a fine gentleman, don’t you think?” When Elizabeth doesn’t respond, he continues. “He fancies you, you know.” From behind the screen, Elizabeth lets out a gasp. “Elizabeth? How is it coming?”, Swann asks. Behind the screen, Elizabeth holds her hair and the medallion out of the way as the maid cinches her into a corset over her slip. Estrella has her foot in Elizabeth’s back as she pulls the laces tight. “Difficult… to say…”, Elizabeth manages.

“I’m told that dress is the very latest fashion on Coruscant.”, Governor Swann says. Elizabeth, while holding her breath, responds with, “Women on Coruscant must have learned to not breath.” Estrella finishes, and Elizabeth takes a breath, wincing. A butler appears in the doorway of the room. “Governor?”, the butler says. “A caller is here for you.”

=====================================================================

The ‘caller’ stands in the foyer of Governor Swann’s mansion, looking extremely out of place, and very much aware of it. He holds a long presentation case. He polishes the toes of his boots on the back of his calves, but it doesn’t help in the slightest. “Ah, Mr. Turner! It’s good to see you again!”, Swann says. For the caller is indeed William Turner. “Good day, sir.”, he says, holding out the case. “I have your order.” Swann hurries over to him, and opens the case. Inside lies a beautiful vibroblade within a scabbard. He takes the sword out almost reverently.

“The blade is made of phrik, a plasma-resistant material. And that’s aurodium laid into the handle. If I may…” Will takes the vibroblade out of its scabbard, and balances it on one finger at the point where the blade meets the guard. “Perfectly balanced.”, Will says, “The tang is nearly the full width of the blade.” Swann smiles, saying, “Impressive! Very impressive. Commodore Norrington will be pleased, I’m sure. Do pass my compliments to your superior.”

Will manages to hold his tongue. The sword was actually crafted by him, and he is proud of it. With practiced ease, he flips the vibroblade around, catching it by the hilt. He slides it back into the scabbard, and returns the blade to the case. Bowing slightly, Will says, “I shall. A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated-”

He stops abruptly. Looking past Governor Swann, he sees Elizabeth on the stairs. Swann turns around, and says, “Elizabeth! You look stunning!” Will attempts to speak, only to find that he cannot. Instead, he smiles to himself, and nods empathetically. “Will! It’s so good to see you!”, Elizabeth says. Her hand drifts up to the medallion around her neck. “I dreamt about you last night.” Looking surprised, Will says, “Really?” Governor Swann attempts to intervene. “Elizabeth, this is hardly appropriate-” Elizabeth ignores her father, and continues speaking.

“About the day we met. Do you remember?” Will smiles, saying, “I could never forget it, Miss Swann.” Elizabeth rolls her eyes, and says, “Will, how many times must I ask you to call me ‘Elizabeth’?” Will responds humbly, “At least once more, Miss Swann. As always.” Elizabeth wears a slightly disappointed expression, but Governor Swann beams. “Well said! There’s a boy who understands propriety. Now, we must be going.”

Governor Swann takes the case from Will, and holds the door open for Elizabeth, who straightens her back, gathering her skirts. She strides past Will and through the door, saying, “Good day, Mr. Turner.” As Swann follows Elizabeth out the door, Will says, “Good day...” He watches as she is helped into an airspeeder, and says to himself, “...Elizabeth.” Inside of the airspeeder, Swann glowers at his daughter. “Dear, I do hope you demonstrate a bit more decorum in front of Commodore Norrington. After all, it is only through his efforts that our sector is at all civilized.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the prologue! Most of the story will be the same, but changes will be made to have it fit in the Star Wars Universe, such as Mr. Gibbs being a Clone Trooper, and Governor Swann being a former Senator. I will leave the list of changes at the end of each chapter.


End file.
